


On the Train Home

by TanstnBaymer



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M, Margaret is such a stoic, Vulnerable Thornton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanstnBaymer/pseuds/TanstnBaymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has just explained to Margaret what Higgins revealed about her mystery companion.<br/>They speak of her father and brother, and mourn Mr. Hale together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Train Home

“Did you credit it at first? It seems so, oh, romantic and ridiculous, almost not to be believed!”

“I confess I was quite dumb-struck for a moment,” John answered his seatmate’s laughter. “That you had a brother, that Mr. Hale had a son…”

Margaret’s look turned serious, and a little sad. “A son.” She was silent for a few heartbeats, her thoughts obviously on her father. “It was hard on us all, to have Fred gone.” The two passengers were still for some time more, watching the landscape pass by. 

“I think—“ Margaret ventured suddenly. “No, I am sure. Your companionship in Milton lessened considerably the pain my father felt at the lack of my brother.” John’s throat suddenly felt full, and he turned his head away from Margaret to compose himself. He felt her warm hand steal into his own.

Clasping firmly, she spoke in soft tones: “He thought of you as something like a son. I know it.” John could hear the gentle smile in her voice, and it was more than he could bear. Lifting a hand to hide the fact that he was blinking back tears, he berated himself for being so inconsiderate.

“I’m sorry—I am sorry, Miss Hale—“ Words were not coming easily. He took a shuddering breath and tried again. He looked her in the face, and the patient concern he saw there almost undid him once more. “Your loss—you should not have to comfort me—your loss so much greater than my own.” He looked away again.

Her hand tightened its hold, and her thumb caressed his palm. “But it does not follow from that that your own is inconsequential.” 

Overwhelmed, John could do nothing but lift her hand to his lips. Margaret lifted her other hand to his cheek, and then his hands found themselves knotted in his hair and they were kissing again, and would continue to do so for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of John being surprised by how natural it feels to let his guard down around Margaret. But although Margaret might be easy to talk with about emotions, I think it will take more to get her to show her own raw feelings.


End file.
